Girl's Mind
by Covette Blue
Summary: The YYH gang go to a kareoke bar. The girls have a surprise for the boys...but how will they react to the humiliation? Will Hiei dance, or just act like the whole world is against him? KurBotan, YusKei, YukKuwa Yukina knows Hiei is her brother.


﻿ Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to Yoshiro Togashi, Studio Pierrot, Fuji T.V., Shounen Jump - basically, anyone but me. The song, _Girl's Mind_, is copyright to the girl-group Play from their 2003 album 'Replay.' The idea for this songfic, however, is mine, and stealing will not be dealt with lightly. 

* * *

Kuwabara, Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei are sitting at a table (in that order) in front of a stage at a karaoke bar, waiting for the next act to come on. (A/N: Don't ask me how they got Hiei into a karaoke bar...) Yusuke is leaning back in his chair, feet on the table and hands clasped behind his head. Kuwabara is eating a burger, and Kurama is drinking a coke. Hiei looks bored and perfectly fed-up with the whole thing. Three girls walk onto the stage, and Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Kurama cheer loudly around the opening applause. 

Botan, Yukina, and Keiko (also in that order ^.~) walk up to three microphones set close together across the stage. Yukina is blushing and smiling shyly, but the other two girls are exchanging mischievous looks and giggling. The ice maiden meets Hiei's eyes apprehensively, and he grins a little at her. She smiles back, her timid nature retreating a little as the music comes on. 

There's a single drumbeat, and the trio begin a harmonious humming opening. Botan, however, begins the song moments later in a surprisingly seductive alto-ish voice - 

"_When you hear us say yes, sometimes it means no   
We'll tell you to stop, when we want you to go  
I know that we're different, but we're all the same  
It's all in the games that we play_..." 

She has a goofy smile on her face that she can't seem to wipe off, and Kurama finds himself smiling in turn. Yukina, voice at first quite but quickly growing strong, sings the second, Botan and Keiko's smiles catching on - 

"_Now if you wanna please me don't take it so far  
You think its gonna be easy but you're tryin' too hard  
Gotta know how to treat me, if you know what I mean  
It's still the devil and angel I'm caught between_..." 

(A/N: I know, there's not a slightest bit of devil in Yukina, but Kuwabara just tries so hard all the time to win her over...) 

Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Kurama only have time for little frowns before the girls hit the chorus with head-on bravado - 

"_You don't get it, don't see it, don't know what I want_-"  
The boys begin to feel distinctly uneasy.  
"_Don't know how I'm feelin' you got me all wrong boy  
So don't you forget it, you'll never get inside  
A girl's mind_..." 

Yusuke's chair flips over, Kuwabara's burger drops to the table (his mouth still open...ew), and Kurama's mouthful of soda goes flying across the table. Hiei gets a small smirk on his face. As Yusuke's head appears over the table, Keiko locks eyes with him and begins the next verse - 

"_So if you heard what I'm sayin', you'll be thinking it through  
You won't do what you want, but what I want you to do_-"  
She points at Yusuke, who pauses in rightening his chair to gulp.  
"_Will you figure me out or misunderstand  
'Cause I really want you to know who I am_..." 

Keiko smiles reassuringly at him and winks. Yusuke, along with Kuwabara and Kurama, however, is blushing at the attention. Hiei, on the other hand, is clearly beginning to enjoy the tongue-lashing the other are getting and is actually smiling (A/N: O.o I know, play along with me here...) and nodding his head in time to the music. 

"_You don't get it, don't see it, don't know what I want_-"  
The three boys glare at Hiei, who is thoroughly ignoring them.  
"_Don't know how I'm feelin' you got me all wrong boy  
So don't you forget it, you'll never get inside  
A girl's mind _..." 

"_If you only knew what I feel for you_-"  
Yukina looks into Hiei's eyes, getting his attention, and smiles as Keiko and Botan begin singing a 1930's rendition of echoing her voice for the bridge.  
"_If you'd only see what you mean to me  
If you'd only hear how much I care  
You'd know what's goin' on in my head_..."  
The lingering note is sharp and hard, making the boys' eyes widen. They didn't know Yukina could sing like that. The boys however, snicker at Hiei, who is now blushing. 

"_You don't get it, don't see it, don't know what I want_-"  
Yusuke's eyes suddenly shoot up, and leans over and whispers in first Kuwabara's, then Kurama's, ear.  
"_Don't know how I'm feelin' you got me all wrong boy_-"  
The two laugh and nod, and Kurama repeats it to Hiei, who stares at him blankly. Kurama sweat-drops and shakes his head.  
"_So don't you forget it, you'll never get inside_-"  
The girls look at each other uneasily and shrug.  
"_A girl's mind_..." 

Even as the chorus starts again, Yusuke nods, and the three break out head-and-shoulder bobbing, snapping their fingers in time to the beat and trying hard not to laugh. Hiei stares at them, and Kurama nudges him, but he shakes his head and turns to face the aisle, pointedly ignoring them. 

"_You don't get it, don't see it, don't know what I want_-"  
Keiko's eyes get livid with embarrassment and annoyance, as do Botan's, but when Yusuke sticks his tongue out at them, they are forced to smile and shake their heads.  
"_Don't know how I'm feelin' you got me all wrong boy  
So don't you forget it, you'll never get inside  
A girl's mind_." 

* * *

Awww, isn't that cute? It's amazing - I thought of this the second time I listened to this song. This is my first songfic I've actually written down, let alone publish...maybe I'll do more in the future - I've got some really neat ones. 


End file.
